Systems and methods that provide views of an event, such as a football game or other sporting event, a musical or dramatic performance, and the like, from multiple selectable angles are known. Typically, such systems include a plurality of cameras located at different sites around the playing field, stage, etc. Feeds from each camera are provided to a control room, and a production crew selects a sequence of feeds for broadcast to viewers.
Viewers of the events, however, must rely on the producers' selection of feeds. Some viewers may desire to view the event from an angle not selected by the producers. Presently known systems do not provide for an interactive viewing experience. In particular, presently known systems do not enable a viewer to select a desired sequence of camera angles and record them, more particularly to record them via a network such as the Internet.
Furthermore, presently known systems employ a large number of producers, directors, cameramen, grips and other technical personnel. The costs associated with such systems render broadcasting of events or productions to other than mass audiences prohibitively expensive.
A need exists for a system and method for viewing an event from a plurality of selectable camera angles.
A need also exists for a system and method of viewing an event over a network such as the Internet, and for recording the event so viewed.